


Yours, Mine, Ours

by reeby10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Courting Pregnant Love Interest, Demon Children, Established Relationship, Kidfic, Knows partner's baby isn't theirs; doesn't mind, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meeting the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Tad is finally going to meet his boyfriend's children.





	Yours, Mine, Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Tad was extremely nervous. He figured that he should be used to anything what with dating a demon for the past two months, but this was much more frightening. This was the day he’d be meeting his demon boyfriend’s children.

He got to the restaurant a little early so he’d have time to scope out a table close to the restroom. Being almost seven months pregnant meant that was one of the most important things to him at the moment, and he didn’t want an emergency to end with him making a bad impression on the kids. They were important to Urgoth and Urgoth was important to him, so this needed to go well.

He’d just settled into a table when the door opened and Urgoth and the kids stepped inside. They were difficult to miss with their skin so red it was almost black and their horns curling up high on their heads and Urgoth being near seven feet tall. The other patrons eyed them a little fearfully — and perhaps some a little lustfully — and Tad thought it was hilarious how those looks quickly turned to incredulous disbelief when they headed straight for his table.

“Hi, Urgoth,” Tad said, smiling widely when Urgoth leaned in to kiss his cheek. He turned to the kids, his heart beating hard in his chest from nervousness. “Hi, kids. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

The two children stared at him solemnly with their deep black eyes for a long minute and he tried not to squirm under their preternatural gaze. They blinked, and suddenly his lap — what little there was of it these days — was full of excited demon children.

“Mazgen, Jodunn, remember what I told you,” Urgoth said, reaching out to grab each of them by the scruff of the neck, depositing them in their own chairs. “Tad is with child and you must be careful. You would not like to hurt either him or your sibling.”

Tad felt himself blush as the children nodded, looking as repentant as he supposed demon children could look. Sibling? He hadn’t realized they were quite so serious as that yet, but he found he didn’t mind. The idea that Urgoth wanted a family with him was… wonderful.

With the children calmed down, Urgoth took the seat beside Tad, reaching out to hold his hand in his much larger one. The waitress came by a moment later and took their orders, and as she left, Tad turned to look at his boyfriend.

“So sibling, huh?” he asked, soft enough that the children wouldn’t be disturbed from the game of I Spy they were playing.

Urgoth nodded, carefully squeezing Tad’s hand. “I know that the child you bear is not mine,” he said, equally softly, “but I love it just as I love you. I wish for the children to be… ours.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Tad replied, tears of happiness gathering in his eyes. He ignored the muttering of the patrons at a nearby table and leaned in to kiss Urgoth. He smiled, feeling lighter than air. “I love you too.”


End file.
